Cambios que agradecer
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Cuando se dispuso a leer la notita se dio cuenta de que no estaba llena con la descuidada letra de Will, sino que se trataba de un recorte de periódico. Estupefacto, el hijo de Hades tuvo que releer el encabezado varias veces antes de procesarlo. En grandes letras negras el título de la noticia comunicaba: El Senado italiano aprueba el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo .


**¡Hola otra vez! Como saben, lamento terriblemente mi larga ausencia. Mi vida estos últimos meses fue toda una locura, primero por la graduación, luego por mis exámenes finales y después porque tenía mucho sueño atrasado así que debía obedecer a la naturaleza y dormir más. Afortunadamente las vacaciones ya están aquí, y puedo dedicarme a transcribir y publicar trabajos, porque como resulta que me gusta trabajar a la antigua, ahora tengo 50 páginas pendientes por transcribir, pero bueno, estoy intentando ponerme al corriente.**

 **Para aquellos que no lo sepan, hace poco más de un mes el Senado italiano finalmente aprobó los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo, y aunque me enteré por algo que no viene al caso, tan pronto leí la noticia pensé en estos dos chicos. Les juro que escribí esta historia nada más enterarme, pero por las razones que expliqué acá arriba no había tenido tiempo de transcribirla o publicarla.**

 **Afortunadamente ya estoy publicándola mientras como helado napolitano porque necesito el azúcar y es lo más parecido a la bandera de arco iris que hay en helado (de hecho, con la cantidad de colorantes y gente con talento en la cocina debe de haber helado de arco iris pero... no en mi casa, así que...). ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Por cierto, al igual que "Améro sempre", dedico esta historia de una forma especial a todas esas personas que han tenido miedo de expresar quiénes son y lo que sienten. Yo no pertenezco a la comunidad, pero soy de las personas que creen en los Derechos Humanos, y sostengo que no hay que ser la causa para defenderla.**

* * *

 ** _Cambios que agradecer_**

* * *

Se dio cuenta de que había una nota sobre el tocador tan pronto se levantó de la cama, pero no le tomó demasiado importancia porque Will tenía la costumbre de colocar pequeños papelitos con anotaciones si quería que se vieran, si había un cambio de planes, si quería que se pasara por la enfermería a cierta hora o meramente porque es le había ocurrido alguna tontería y quería que Nico lo supiera.

Por una vez el hijo de Hades no le prestó mucha atención al recado de su novio porque, sinceramente, leer justo tras abrir los ojos no era una buena idea, sobre todo no para un semidiós disléxico.

Fue hasta después de que se hubiera lavado la cara y abierto las cortinas que realmente tomó el pedacito de papel en las manos y se dispuso a leer la notita que se dio cuenta de que no estaba llena con la descuidada letra de Will, sino que se trataba de un recorte de periódico; y eso fue suficiente para dejarlo con la boca abierta.

Estupefacto, el hijo de Hades tuvo que releer el encabezado varias veces antes de procesarlo. En grandes letras negras el título de la noticia comunicaba: «El Senado italiano aprueba el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo».

―Supuse que podría interesarte ―informó una voz a sus espaldas que Nico inmediatamente reconoció como la del hijo de Apolo.

A pesar de que no era algo fuera de lo común que Will se pasara por su cabaña a esas horas para acompañarlo al comedor y de que no necesitaba de una llave por la sencilla razón de que ninguna de las cabañas tenían cerradura por haber resultado inconveniente debido a la cantidad de campistas que ocupaban cada construcción Nico se encontraba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que ni siqueira escuchó la puerta abrirse, y las súbitas palabras de Will sobresaltaron.

―Yo… Lo… lo hicieron ―murmuró el hijo de Hades, girándose para encarar a su novio―. Yo nunca… nunca creí que…

―Pero lo hicieron ―aseguró Will suavemente, tomando al menor en brazos para depositar un casto beso en su frente.

―Lo hicieron ―repitió Nico, aferrando el recorte de periódico contra su pecho hasta arrugarlo.

Hacía años, décadas, cuando vivía en Italia, bajo el yugo de una religión que aunque fomentaba el amor al prójimo no dudaba en atacar a todo aquello que fuera diferente no había siquiera alcanzado a desear que cosas tan simples ―tomar la mano de alguien de su mismo sexo en público sin provocar miradas de desdén en su dirección, rodear la cadera de su novio sin temer de antemano un rechazo, sentirse bien con quién era y con lo que era― llegaran algún día a convertirse en realidad. Y no se refería solamente al hecho de que desde siempre se había sentido atraído por personas de su mismo sexo, a sabiendas de que era algo erróneo, sino que había conocido ese desprecio y esa desaprobación por el mero hecho de que su madre no estaba casada y aun así había tenido dos hijos.

Maria di Angelo era una persona poco convencional, y quizás era por eso que Nico nunca había temido una reacción negativa de ella por un gusto o preferencia suya y nunca le había ocultado que su atracción romántica tenía un tinte algo distinto a lo esperado.

Sin embargo, y aunque Maria no se había escandalizado, sí le preocupaba el futuro de su hijo, que más tarde tendría que enfrentarse a cosas y gente de las que ella no lo podía proteger.

Afortunada o infortunadamente, fue poco después de eso que los hijos de Maria se vieron súbitamente separados de su madre y llevados al Casino Loto, de donde no salieron sino hasta sesenta años más tarde, justo cuando las cosas habían cambiado, justo cuando las cosas seguían cambiando tanto.

―Gracias ―susurró finalmente Nico contra el pecho de Will mientras silentes lágrimas de alegría se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Si se dirigía a él, hacia quienes habían votado en favor de la igualdad en el Senado italiano o hacia las Moiras, el hijo de Apolo no lo supo, pero eso no impidió que aferrara al muchacho que tenía en sus brazos con más fuerza―. Gracias.

No importaba para quién estuvieran pensadas esas palabras, decidió Will, pues, al fin y al cabo, tenían muchos cambios que agradecer, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué les pareció? Sencillamente amo a este par y ya necesitaba algo de Solangelo en mis venas.**

 **¡Esperen el spam pronto!**


End file.
